Fifty shades Different
by augustbergin
Summary: Different turn of events when Ana tells christian she's pregnant. she goes to her old apartment for comfort to only be met by Ethan. she falls asleep in his arms. Christian walks in and.. BOOM!
1. Chapter 1

Different turn of events when Christian finds out Ana is pregnant. No Jack Hype. first few paragraphys are from fifty shades of freed.

"I'm pregnant."

His brow furrows with incomprehension. "How?"

I blink at him. How . . . how? What sort of ridiculous question is that? I blush, and give him a quizzical how-do-you-think look. His stance changes immediately, his eyes hardening to flint.

"Your shot?" he snarls.

Oh shit.

"Did you forget your shot?"

I just gaze at him unable to speak. Jeez, he's mad - really mad.

"Christ, Ana!" He bangs his fist on the table, making me jump, and stands so abruptly he almost knocks the dining chair over. "You have one thing, one thing to remember. Shit! I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid?"

Stupid! I gasp. Shit. I want to tell him that the shot was ineffective, but words fail me. I gaze down at my fingers. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Sorry? Fuck!" he says again.

"I know the timing's not very good."

"Not very good!" he shouts. "We've known each other five fucking minutes. I wanted to show you the fucking world and now . . . Fuck. Diapers and vomit and shit!" He closes his eyes. I think he's trying to contain his temper and losing the battle.

"Did you forget? Tell me. Or did you do this on purpose?" His eyes blaze and anger emanates off him like a force field.

"No," I whisper. I can't tell him about Hannah - he'd fire her. I know.

"I thought we'd agreed on this!" he shouts.

"I know. We had. I'm sorry."

He ignores me. "This is why. This is why I like control. So things like this don't come along and fuck everything up."

Thing . . . little Blip is not a thing. "Christian, please don't shout at me." Tears start to slip down my face.

"Don't start with waterworks now," he snaps. "Fuck." He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it as he does. "You think I'm ready to be a father?" His voice catches, and it's a mixture of rage and panic. And it all becomes clear, the fear and loathing writ large in his eyes - his rage is that of a powerless adolescent. Oh Fifty, I am so sorry. It's a shock for me, too.

"I know neither one of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father," I choke. "We'll figure it out."

"How the fuck do you know!" he shouts, louder this time. "Tell me how!" His grey eyes burn, and so many emotions cross his face. It's fear that's most prominent.

"Oh fuck this!" Christian bellows dismissively and holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He turns on his heel and stalks toward the foyer, grabbing his jacket as he leaves the great room. His footsteps echo off the wooden floor, and he disappears through the double doors into the foyer, slamming the door behind him and making me jump once more.

All I am left with is the silence - the still, silent emptiness of the great room. I shudder involuntarily as I gaze numbly at the closed doors. He's walked out on me. Shit! His reaction is far worse than I could ever have imagined. I push my plate away and fold my arms on the table, letting my head sink into them while I weep.

Oh god how am I going to fix this. I moved from the counter table top to our bed. Our now very lonely bed.

I decided not to sit in this massive home by myself maybe Kate will have some answers to my now frenzy questions. I haul myself uncomfortably from the comfy surroundings of the bed . Its 22:04 on the alarm clock I'm only wearing a silk night robe and my blue lace matching underwear and bra. Oh Christian would not be impressed if he saw this but I have no time to change. I have to get to my old apartment have a quick reassuring lecture from Kate and get back here before Christian returns and has time to notice I've been missing.

I turn the keys through the door thanking myself ever so great fully for keeping them for such emergency's

"Kate! Are you home I know its late but.. I need you" I bellow as I come through the door .

"Ana?" Ethans voice calls hoarsely from my old bedroom. He's standing shirtless in boxer briefs rubbing his eyes adjusting to the invader that is me. I feel slightly uncomfortable here. I know he's a friend but I'm standing here in front of this half naked man barely dressed myself under my robe and there's tears streaming my face. Vulnerable is not the right word.

"Oh Ethan I'm sorry where's Kate?" I sniffle while also pulling my silk pale pink robe tighter shut.

"She's in Elliots, Ana are you? Are you crying?" he asks in slight shock.

"Oh Ethan" That does it the wall I was holding up for those brief few minutes comes crashing down.

"Hey its kinda freezing out here.. Come on?" He turns on his heels and invites me into my old bedroom.

We talk for a considerable length of time and I'm pretty sure that Ethan is under the complete impression that my fifty shades is a selfish prick.

"Come here Ana don't cry it'll all be better in the morning" I'm lying on my side facing away from Ethan. I feel a warm friendly hand wrap around me. He's comforting me. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted. I let myself drift only for a few moments I vowed to myself. I was wrong to.

A weird shadow awakes me and a sharp intake of breathe. I lift my head slowly adjusting to my surroundings. Its still dark.. Oh no…I'm in Ethans arms.. Oh no he's half naked.. Oh no.. My robe's come undone in the time I was asleep.. Oh no.. And Christian is standing at the foot of the bed taking in all of the same information. Oh Shit!.

"Christian.. Its not.." I don't get too finish

"Don't even dare tell me its not what it looks like Anastasia.. I think its exactly what it looks like" Christian snarls.. waking Ethan.

"Please" I whisper. He turns on his heel and head's for the door. I make a dash after him leaving a confused Ethan sitting on the bed.

"Don't follow me Anastasia. Don't come home." He says calmly and seriously.

"But we'r going to have a baby" I whimper.

"How long has this been going on for? How am I to be sure that's even my baby? No Anastasia we are not going to have a baby what we're going to have is a very messy divorce" and with that last statement he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months pass. A very long three months. Three months of unanswered phone calls. Three months of being ignored by all the greys excluding Elliot. Three months of no information passing hands to me. Christian left the country two days after walking in on me asleep in the arms of another man. I know just how bad it looked but for heaven's sake nothing happened.

"Hey Ana your back?" Kate chimes at me as I walk through the door. I force the same smile I've been forcing everyday across my lips.

"Oh let me see let me see!" She screeches as I hand her the second sonogram. The blip is now the blob.

"Kate you're holding it upside down" I scold at her until she fixes it. The phone rings making me jump and spill orange juice down my blouse. Great.

"Hello, Ana speaking" I answer calmly

"Anastasia darling.. Carrick Grey speaking.. I know it's been a while but I think it's time we meet. All of us." I don't like his tone of voice it's very…. official.

"Carrick please excuse my lack of intelligent's but what are you talking about" I ask dumb founded.. Darling!? All of us!?

"I think it's time you and Christian proceed with negotiations of your future"

"Oh Okay.. will Christian be present?" I ask eagerly.

"Of course Anastasia.. Its his marriage after all.. we'll all meet here today if possible?" I check the clock its 10:20am

"Er okay?" I know once the words are out of my mouth I'll regret them..

"Great see you at one o'clock?"

"Yep" I don't notice I'm holding my breath until I feel myself sliding down the counter top. Shit.

"Ana!" Kate's shaking me. Oh what have I agreed too.

"Well I'm coming with you" Kate demands standing on the floor in front of me cross armed "Don't get me wrong I love my future in laws and everything.. But you're pregnant and I'm not going to let them pressure you into anything especially If that coward is going to be there!" Kate hisses through tight lips. I nod and agree for her to come with me I also agree for her to dress me. I stand in the mirror and look at the all too slender woman in front of me my small baby bump too big for my body. This is not the weight of a healthy three month pregnant woman. I'm wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt (long-sleeved) the t-shirt sticks to my bump highlighting the fact that I'm pregnant. I pull on over my shoulders a cream cardigan. I'm doing very well considering I haven't gotten sick in more than 24 hours. But I got a feeling once I see Christians face all of that will change.

Kate rang Elliot to see if he knew the in's and out's of the reason for me being summoned to the grey mansion, she said he played dumb like he didn't know anything he more than likely doesn't know a thing, except that they've all been called to the grey house at one oclock this afternoon. This is either going to be a happy reunion or a lynching either way I doubt it's going to be pretty especially if Mia's there. I don't blame her for hating me after all she is under the impression that I cheated on her brother with her boyfriend. Oh whatever the hell happened to taking someone's word for it. I look down at the pictures of my baby and feel an urge to protect him/her from all the hatred coming my way, nothing so innocent should be affected by such negativity.

"Ana! Elliot's here… 'mon get out here Steele!" Kate shouts through the bathroom door.

"…Don't make eye contact! And Don't sign anything without me being present!" Kate's giving me a list of do's and don'ts while I sit in the back rubbing my belly as it flips and turn's.

"Kate my family aren't full of monster's who want to the suck the life out of her" Elliot pipes up to defend his family.

"I know that." Kate snaps defending herself. We pull up outside the big doors and I don't think I've ever been as great full to be out of the car. After a few moments it dawns on me that I'm going to see Christian again after a whole three months the longest I've ever been apart from him since I fell into his office on that oh so faithful morning. A pang of morning sickness sweeps over my body I brace myself against the car and overcome the urge to heave all over Grace's flower beds. This is it.

"Anastasia…" Carrick greats me with a handshake instead of an embracing hug Grace and Mia keep their distance as Carrick greats Elliot and Kate.

"Mr Grey" I nod at him.

"Please follow me" He gestures with his right hand and then walks in front of us toward the end of a long hall he opens the door allowing myself and Kate in first. It's a conference room… why the hell am I in a conference room? There's a long sleek dark table with several chairs on either side. There's already two men seated at the table across from where me and Kate have been shown to sit. The men are sharply dressed in navy suits. They don't make eye contact with me. A short time later the two men are joined by the rest of the greys Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliot and then Christian. Oh he looks gloriously well. My whole body clenches when I see him. And then a wave of self-consciousness passes through me. _Even if he did believe you he wouldn't take you back not that you're all pregnant and frail… Christian needs a woman _my sub-conscious sneers at me. I realise that nearly everyone in this room is sharply dressed except me. Even Kate looks professional in her dark back jeans white blouse and blazer.

"Miss Grey… can you state for the record that your name is in fact Miss Anastasia Grey?" One of the suited men ask me rather professionally

I look at Kate she looks dumbfounded too.

"Er Yes.. I'm sorry what is this?" I ask getting irritated feeling like some criminal on trial.

"Ana… this is a meeting to determine your future with Christian… I told you on the phone dear" Carrick speaks to me calmly and soft.

"There is no future. I want this over with last month get the information you need from her and draw up the paper work" A low clear voice demands. He's angry or maybe sad. I can't tell. Oh fifty what happened during those three months.

"Miss Grey" The seconded suited male pulls me from my trance "due to your infidelity we would ask you to forfeit all property to Mr Grey and take a cash settlement instead?"

That's it! Now I'm pissed.

"Infidelity?! INFIDELITY!.. I've done nothing wrong. Christian Grey you look at me right now!" I stand and glower over the table in front of stunned faces. His eyes reach mine. Grey to blue.

He stands slowly and takes a deep breathe. Here we go.

"Don't defend it Ana I know what I saw. You in bed half naked with another man. The only thing I ever asked from you was for you to be mine and only mine and you couldn't resist yourself. We got married too soon. It was too soon for me to see the real Ana and now that I've seen it I know I don't want anymore! Now that's enough. Sit down." He glares at me but I honestly don't care anymore.

"what you saw that night was your wife being comforted by a friend because she had just found out she was pregnant but her husband was too fucked up in the head to care for her. She was scared and lonely and hormonal and absolutely wrecked that yeah maybe it was understandable for her to fall asleep but Ethan Kavanagh did not lay a hand on me in any sexual way" the words are flowing freely like vomit.. infact it kinda feels like vomit… Oh no that feeling is all too familiar. I grab the bin that's at my feet and turn my back to the room full of people. Morning sickness in the afternoon something I'll never understand well there go's half the apple I ate for breakfast.

I don't know how long I stand hovering over the bin but I feel a cold wash cloth on my cheeks. My head feels like it's going to explode from all the wrenching. This is too much excitement for one day. I want to go home.

"You see what you did Grey! She's been barely able to eat as it is" Kate hisses oh don't tell him that Katherine! "She keeps this up and she'll be admitted to hospital" With those words I'm alert. I wave my hand above my head as I take two big sips of water.

"Nope no hospital I'm fine I'll even eat two apples to make up for the one I threw up okay" Kate looks unhappy at this agreement.

"Just sit down Ana… Elliot pull the car around and we'll take Ana home" her voice is warmer now

"Miss Grey we're not finished here" one of the suits pipes up but before I can answer Kate's there for me.

"Listen Baldy we can finish this another day. On Miss STEELES terms, and in case you haven't forgotten she never signed a pre-nup and I'm gonna find her one hell of snake to fight her battle you'll be let know the place and time of our next meeting"

"Harold" Christians voice is warning as he stares it down with his attorney.

"Kate I've to help my father and brother with something it will take at least an hour can you and Ana wait?" Elliot ask's with sympathy in his voice.

I grab his keys there's no way I can bear to be in this room with Christian any longer without wrapping my arms and body around him.

"Its K I'll drive myself.. collect it later" I call after myself as I bolt towards the front door leaving Kates wide eyes staring after me.

I scramble out the wide double doors and into Elliots tough and ready to rumble jeep. I NEED to leave the compounds of this area before my insides combust.

I've been living at Escala for the past month although I know Kate wouldn't mind me staying with her I know it wouldn't be fair. Miss Jones and Taylor no longer live here I found out that when I returned not too long ago.

When I walk through the door's its as empty as I left it this morning. I lay my bag down on the counter in the kitchen I know I should really eat but after today's events I'm really not in the mood I need sleep. I crawl into Christians big empty bed and snuggle up with one of the many few t-shirts he left here, tears brim my eyes and escape just like every other night. I've never felt as lonely.

I wake with a start. A quick glance at the alarm clock tells me it 00:15. A feeling that I'm being watched spreads over me and with that I spot him at the end of the bed sitting in the chair that usually is at my dresser on the far end of the room. He's holding a small glass filled with a golden brown liquid. It's just me and him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Taking from where I left off except in Christians POVJ and then back to Ana by the way its not that Elliot doesn't believe the accusations against Ana its just that he doesn't want to get too involved in case it puts his relationship with Kate at risk.**

Christian's POV

Her big blue marble eye's peep out at me from her eye sockets. She's so small and I inwardly curse Katherine Kavanagh for not forcing food down her throat. I've been living in aspen for a little too long by the looks of things. God I love this woman but so help me Jesus I'm so angry at her. She ruined the way I look at her. A whore. A liar. A cheater… My whore? My liar? My cheater? My wife? Oh my beautiful wife. MINE. How can she expect me to believe her? I saw it with my own two eye's in bed her robe open flesh on display. I'm not stupid. I'm Christian Grey CEO and I'm not going to believe petty little lies. But oh how I want to believe you my sweet Ana.

"Am I dreaming" she whispers closing her eye's softly.

"No" I hope that wasn't too blunt.

"Why are you here?" Whats she asking that for? Its my fucking house. Does she want me gone?

"You were sick. Had to make sure you were okay" Is she okay? I want to reach over and feel her forehead but if I touch her I'll never be able to stop. She climbs out of the bed a skeleton in my t-shirt and boxer briefs. Her stomach sticks out just a little from under the shirt. She's now sitting on the edge drinking a glass of water.

"Its morning sickness Christian it wont kill me" her voice breaks as she holds her head in pain. What the fuck is wrong with her. If I had my way Dr. Greene would be here two three weeks ago checking her weight. I feel like an ass for not remembering about the little invader in my soon to be ex-wife's belly yes something will have to be done about him or her. A schedule will have to be made, yes that seems appropriate.

"Anastasia what's wrong with you?" I attempt to soften my voice ever so nicely.

"Well this very moment in time I have a headache… but in general you have been whats wrong with me. You left me" her voice breaks and tears threaten to break the surface. No I'm not having this discussion now I don't think I can handle it.

"We will not discuss this now. You know what you did now stop." Will she ever learn to listen?

"Christian I was nothing but faithful to you. Believe me?" I want to believe you Ana I do but… I cant.

"God damn't Ana leave it! Its too late now." Her eye's wander pass me to my bags at the door

"Why are you're bags here?" she asks slight hope raising in her voice.

"I have to stay in the country for a week or two I was going to stay here but If you prefer I'll go to a hotel?"

"No! please stay?" Come on grey get it together if you can just keep out of her way for two weeks everything will be fine.

"Okay… I'll retire to your old room for the night.. you should sleep Ana you look… un well" I say this with the most sympathy I can manage.

I find it very difficult to sleep knowing that the love of my life is just moments away from me and I cant go and sleep with her. I need to touch her. I need to feel her. Maybe if we make love I'll just be able to forget about what happened? Could I do that? Could I forgive her and forgive myself for driving her into the arms of another man. Happily married women don't just start up affairs. This night is going to be very long and so will the next two weeks.

Ana's POV

02:30am… Still awake… Still holding out hope for Christian to join me in our bed. I wonder if he's asleep… If I'm very very quiet and very very sneaky I might be able to catch a glance of him sleeping. But what if he sees me. Oh fuck this he's my husband. I climb out of bed and pull on a thin silk robe. I walk the halls until I'm at my old bedroom door. I convince myself that the trick about this is to get into the room as quickly as possible so the light from the hall way doesn't wake my sleeping angel.

In one quick movement I'm in.

He looks good. Well then again when does Christian not look good… especially topless. He has a thin sheet draped over him from the waist down. He didn't wake from the noise of the door… so maybe if I quietly sit myself on the bed he won't wake up then either. I feel like a creep sitting here watching him sleep, but fuck it if he can do it so can I.

I get brave and muster up the courage to reach out and touch his face. Oh how I've longed to touch his smooth soft hair. Just as my fingertips reach his hair line a sharp twang of pain pulls across the length of my baby bump I'm unable to stifle the small scream that escapes my dry lips. Shit. I double forward and hold my small bump.

"Ana!.. Ana? Whats wrong?" Christian grabs my shoulders and attempts to pull me up right I inwardly curse myself for not being able to relish and enjoy his touch I've so longingly missed.

"I don't know. It hurts." I gasp through clenched teeth.

"Hospital. NOW!" he demands and then he's gone. I hear the buckle of a belt and shoes being slammed into place. I cant see anything as my face is now imbedded in the pillow but I hear buttons being pressed and a low command.

"Taylor pull the car around we need to go to the hospital now" No no hospital please.

"Christian I don't want to…" I'm cut short.

"I don't give a fuck what you want we're going. End. Of. Discussion." Well there's no fighting with that now is there.

I feel his long slender built arms underneath me and I inwardly think to myself has he been working out a lot? But I don't have time to question this as the next thing I register is being pushed into the back of the sleek black R8.

"Christian… the picture I need the picture of the baby please its in my handbag" I plead with him to go and retrieve the only thing that will bring me some comfort the pain has eased but the worry is fresh in my mind.

"Ana we don't have time!" I don't know what happens in the next forty seconds but I think he can see the worry and grief on my face as he goes and does for once what he's told. I clutch my little blip close to my chest as we drive somewhat recklessly to the hospital. Things happen in a haze from then but I remember Christians panicked voice calling my name over and over again but I'm gone.

Everything in my head is white I cant see but I can hear. I hear Christian's voice. Jeez he's angry. Angry at Kate?

_"I don't know what you're doing here Kavanagh… you weren't much help while you were watching her starve to death" he hisses. Oh that will not go down well with Kate._

_"Oh shut up Grey you want to point the finger why don't you start pointing towards a mirror if I remember correctly you're the reason she found it difficult to keep anything down the stress you put her under by leaving drove her morning sickness into over drive so just shut up" their voices are low. Weirdly low. I really wish she wouldn't blame him._

_"Don't you think I know that? I'm her husband! I'm supposed to protect her!" the pain in Christian's voice sends waves of depression my way oh fifty always blaming yourself._

Oh Christ that light is bright. I then realise my eyes are open. I look down at my stomach all too quick and end up hurting my neck. My bump is still there but how long have I been asleep. I need answers. Just as I prepare myself to get up he walks into the room in casual clothes. Oh Fifty you glorious man. He's on the phone. He smiles. That's something I haven't seen in a while.

"Yes… Yes… ok… cancel my schedule for the next week… yes everything swipe it. Thank you…" he shuts off the phone. "You're awake I see… how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. What happened? What's wrong with the baby? Tell me please just tell me." my words are drenched in worry and fear.

"You've been asleep for eighteen hours you were just malnourished and over exhausted from stress. Don't worry Anastasia our baby's fine ok? You're coming home today once you've been checked over and you're on strict bed rest for the next week" Our baby? Well if that doesn't put shock on my face I don't know what will.

"Where's the picture?" Really Steele? Is that all you're going to say back to that. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the now crinkled baby sonogram.

"Can I use your phone to ring Kate?" I ask ever so sweetly. He hands me his blackberry and seems a little annoyed that I don't have mine on me. He always insisted I carry that thing everywhere he then leaves the room to give me some privacy.

I scroll down through the numerous K's in his phone but right before I get to Kate an unfamiliar name pops up on the screen Karen? Her name never came up before in conversations? I don't think Christian works with a Karen. I go through his call log and realisation hit's me there has been over a dozen call's and text's made to this woman in the past two days? who the fuck is Karen!


	4. Chapter 4

I stare at the phone for more then twenty minutes. I cant bring myself to read the numerous text messages. Do I have a right to freak out? Yes I have a right to freak out and be pissed off he's still my husband! He walks into the room and I don't waste time questioning him.

"Who's Karen?" I ask quickly. Shock register's on his face. That's not a good sign.

"Look Ana lets talk about this at home after you've eaten… something proper" He starts to gather up some of my things but I don't like the sound of his voice.

"I want to talk about it now!" I demand

"Ana please can I just get you home you're not well" he places a new set of clothes on my bed and then leaves the room. Leaves me wondering who the fuck this woman is and what sort of relationship does she have with my husband. Why couldn't he just tell me now is it that big of a deal? Has he started up a new thing with someone that quick? Stubborn ass.

We're not two minutes in the door and I start up again.

"Christian just tell me who she is! You're trying not to stress me out and I understand that but this whole not knowing crap is stressing me out!" I didn't realise that I started shouting.

"Okay Ana come here lets sit" His voice is softer than I expected what the fuck happened why is he being so nice? I take my place on the white L shaped sofa. Okay Ana prepare yourself for the worst.

"Ana… Karen is… a therapist because I haven't been in the country the last three months Dr Flynn set me up with another one… She's very good… understanding she's helped me a lot during these past few months away from you" he doesn't make eye contact with me and I have a weird feeling he's hiding something.

"Did you fuck her?... is that what she helped you with you're sexual need's?" wow I'm shocked at myself. And by the looks of thing's so is he.

"No we're not all like you Ana" He replies stern and angry.

"I never had sex with another man! But if that's what you choose to believe why don't you go fuck this therapist and you can believe that we're even then." I stand up and make a move to walk away "yeno Christian that's what you should do go fall asleep half naked in this woman's arms and then we can both be evil!" I walk away before he can see the tears streaming down my face but I think he know's I'm crying anyway.

I lock myself into the bedroom and slide down the length of the door and sob. A soft knock behind me makes me jump he tries the door handle but its securely locked into place.

"Ana? Open the door please baby you have to eat?" his voice is soft and caring.

"I don't want to eat… I want to be happy I've been so unhappy. And yeah I know I shouldn't have let Ethan comfort me that night but nothing sexual happened I swear Christian you have to believe me because if you don't… I don't know what might happen to me… you've made me so unhappy I've made myself so unhappy. Please I'm just so tired of being unhappy…" Sobs are still rattling through my body.

He doesn't reply. Is he still out there? I unlock the door and climb into bed. I roll over on my side and then I hear it. An almighty bang I look over at where the door used to be. What the actual fuck!

"Look Ana I know you're probably pissed but you wouldn't open the door I didn't want to have to kick it down and by the sounds of everything you said you're pretty upset and you have to eat okay so just before you get angry remember I have you're best interest at heart" He look's guilty and afraid.

"Christian I unlocked the door about ten minutes ago" I have to stifle a giggle but I don't really succeed.

"Oh… eh sorry… oh and Ana that's a beautiful sound… wait here I'll be back with your dinner " Dinner I haven't had proper dinner in a long time. I wonder what it is. He comes back with a bowl of stew a tea towel and a spoon. He's not actually going to spoon feed me is he? Yep he is. I sit cross legged on the bed like an Indian as he carefully places each spoonful of delicious warm stew into my mouth. I know it's only stew but there's something very seductive about it. He places the empty bowl on the side table and he looks very happy with himself that I've eaten something quite filling.

"What do you want to do Ana?" he ask's softly and seductively… is Christian grey flirting with me?

"I don't know" I squeak

"I think you should rest… come on into bed" He pulls the duvet up over my knees all the way up to my neck. He stands to leave and a sudden feeling of fear washes over me. Don't leave me.

"Ana can I ask you something?" his brows wrinkle up as he speaks.

" I think you just did but go on I'll give you another question" I giggle again.

"Eh can I touch it?" he whispers

"My bump?" I asked confused at his request he nod's.

"Yeah come here… you can talk to him or her too… I do it all the time" He comes to ward's me carefully and cautiously. Jeez I'm not a bomb. I move over so he's lying down beside me. He carefully pull's back the duvet and then touches the hem of my top he look's in to my eye's searching for permission when it's granted he pulls up the shirt to the bottom of my breast's so they're covered but the flesh covering the baby is on show. He touches me with his finger tip's and then places his full palm across the length of my four month old bump. He suck's in a deep breath of air and I'm suddenly aware that I haven't been breathing for some time. As I let the gush of air out it flows out from my lung's and down onto Christian's neck as he is now face to face with our little blip. He look's up at me and speak's.

"It's weird… this is our baby" it sounds like more of a question than a statement.

"We're still not okay are we" I ask concerned. He breaths out an exasperated breath and sigh's.

"No Ana… not yet"

"but you'll call off the divorce lawyer?" I ask hope hanging in my voice.

"Yes… no more divorce lawyer… maybe a marriage councillor for now"

Well now we're getting somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone thanks for all the support… I haven't updated in a while because I had important exam's and then my sister took my laptop to college I only just got it back. If you want to ask me questions just pm me because I cant reply to some of your reviewsJ I'm also at the start of writing another fifty shades of grey fanfic so really bear with me when updating I want to get this rightJ**

She's beautiful… I hate that… she looks like me… I hate that even more. Tall brown/red hair big blue marble eyes and plump red perfect lips to match her perfect wavy hair. She's wearing a dark navy pants suit with a baby blue pinstriped shirt on the inside.

"Eh Ana this is Karen the therapist I've been seeing the past few months" he sounds nervous why does he sound nervous? Her office is so clean and brown… now that I think of it nearly every surface in the place is wood. It's a lovely smell.

"Hello Anastasia" she submits her hand to me in a hand shake gesture and then cracks an all-star super model smile… perfect white teeth. After shaking my hand to my surprise she leans straight across me and gives Christian a quick hug. This makes me feel so uncomfortable.

"Chrissy!" she exclaims Chrissy? WTF.

"I'm sorry do the two of ye know each other from somewhere besides the whole therapy session thing?" I cock an eye brow and try make myself look like less like a fat pregnant house wife. She's so beautiful and I'm so… pregnant

"Of course me and Chrissy go way back did he not tell you?" she looks surprised

"No he didn't tell me" I spit through clenched teeth "If you'll excuse me Miss Maher I have to leave" I then get up and remove myself from this completely awkward situation. I'm boiling with anger I knew it! I knew there was something between them! How could I be so stupid to believe the beautiful angel and his smouldering grey eye's and now he's made me look like a complete idiot in front of that woman.

The wind is whipping around my face by the time I get to the car.

"Ana Damn it Ana! Get back here you cant just run off like this!" BASTERD I cant run off but it was ok for him to do it for three months!

"Christian just get in the fucking car!" the reason I'm telling him to get in the car is because he's the one with the key's If I had the keys he's be left on the sidewalk by now. He slides into the front seat with ease and by the looks of thing's he's angry well I'm bloody well angry too! I've been humiliated by him in front of a marriage counsellor who's more than likely analysing why my husband didn't tell me about her.

"So 'Chrissy' you and Karen how way back do you go" My voice is laced with sarcasm. He takes five deep breaths with his eye's firmly shut tight I think he's controlling his anger. A gust of wind coming in through the small opening in the window sends chills down my spine and also sends my husband's sweet sweet sent over towards my nostrils. My body clenches and tightens. He opens his perfect pale pink lips to speak but all I can think about is his lips traveling down my smooth neck all the way to my collar bones over them and moving with slowness towards my erect nipples. His deep voice pulls me from my trance thank god.

"Okay she used to be the therapist in my company a while back it was made mandatory for all the big companies to have one" he's not telling me the full story I can tell

"Don't try tell me that's it did you two date?" I hope I'm not over stepping my mark.

"You know you're the only person I ever dated… we had a small sexual relationship and that's it ok?" now we're getting some truth. He starts to pull out of the parking lot brandi carlile sings in the background on the radio.

"so she was you're submissive?" I can't help the shock in my voice how could he keep this from me?

"not exactly… I cant believe we are having this conversation… look remember when you asked me if I had only had fifteen sexual partners due to the fact that I only had fifteen submissives? And I said no…?" oh yes I remember that conversation…

"Yes I remember… so what was she? To you I mean?"

"Look she was just a woman who worked for me that I on occasion had sex with a few times in between subs… nothing more nothing less now drop it please Ana" he sounds pleading.

"We are never going to see her again! Find someone different. How did you think it was ok to bring me to see your ex whatever she was! To try save our marriage? Your making things worse Christian not better" we're pulling into the apartment just as I make my last statement. This is not over

"here eat this" he passes me a plate of pasta and pesto with chopped up pancetta. Ive manage to ignore him for the past four hours but its now seven oclock and we're both sitting at the dinner table a place I really don't want to be. I really and truly just want to crawl into the library and drown myself and sorrows in a mountain of books.

"I'm not hungry" I know I'm sulking but I cant help it.

"Eat. Now please"

"you need to promise me something first" I ask softly and he looks at me waiting to hear what statement I'm going to come out with next. "You have to promise you'll never speak to that woman again" I know this is an unfair thing to ask and I know I'm only doing it out of anger but I just cant help myself I'm so disgusted by thought of that woman's naked body crawling all over my husband and then having the two of them discuss Christians problems me being one of those problems.

"Ana that's a ridiculous request. That woman has helped me through the most hardest part of my life I'd more than likely be dead by now if it wasn't for her. And what happened between me and Karen was a long time ago before I even met you" That hurts because I know what he's talking about. He's talking about losing me and what he saw in Kates apartment that night.

"huh she must mean a lot to you" I say quietly and sadly

"its not fucking like that!" he shouts and bangs his fist on the table at the same time making me jump to my feel he see's the fear in my eyes and doesn't make a move to stand with me.

"Look Its been a long day and I'm tired. I'm going to bed are you coming?" I stand and hold onto my baby bump which has grown in size once again.

"No I think I'll stay in the spare room tonight" he bows his head into his hands and doesn't make eye contact. Ive pushed him away once again and we were after making such good progress since the trip two weeks ago to the hospital.

I crawl into bed by myself. It took me nearly two hours to get ready for bed by the time I got out of the shower and got my hair dried it was eight o'clock and now as I look at the flashy silver alarm clock I see that it's just gone nine. Maybe there's hope for Christian to join me yet.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I'm sitting in my study going over some contract that I was supposed to sign yesterday but I've been too busy. Doesn't Andrea know that by now? Anastasia has appointments with doctors and dieticians I don't have time to be reading twenty page contracts.

I understand her anger at me but I can't just stop talking to Karen now not after all she did for me while I had been away from Ana she even flew to Aspen to take sessions with me weekly and she was always available to contact on the phone. She was a good therapist.

I'm taking a drink of water when I hear an ear piercing scream. Ana!

"Christian come here… Quick!"

I take into a sprint until I'm at our bedroom door terrified to go in in case I see her hunched over in pain once again. I can't bear to see her in pain. I swing open the door and she's… smiling? Why is she smiling?

"It's kicking the baby's kicking" she giggles as she holds her swollen belly through her silk lavender night dress. I make a b-line for the bed and place my slender hands on our baby… geez he/she really is kicking. Ana smiles it takes my breath away. For the first time in almost four months she looks actually happy. I know what I have to do for my family.

"I'll stop talking to Karen Ana… I promise" she looks up at me and its not happiness that fills her face anymore it's sorrow she slumps and tear's trickle down her all too perfect face. It saddens me.


End file.
